The Sweeney Shuffle
by Allycatt
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge, 1 shot. Information inside.


**Shuffle Challenge Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

**Chosen theme: Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett**

**A/N: Now I found this while searching through ST fanfics and found version of this. I know they did ST too, but I thought it would be easiest for the first time I do it. I'm thinking of doing a PotC one. Tell me what you think about this idea :) Oh, and of course I want to know what you think about this one. **

Another One Bites the Dust, by Queen

Slash. Another helpless victim dead.  
Click. The black, blood-soaked barbers chair tilts backwards and the trapdoor opens.  
Bang. The lifeless body hit the floor.  
_And another one bites the dust_, thinks Sweeney Todd smirking, as he wiped the ruby red blood of his beautiful silver 'friend'.  
"Next."

Popular, off Wicked

So many customers for me poor aching back to take. Still, brings in the money don't it? Yes sir, one pie coming straight up. I roll out the dough and my thoughts drift to the man slashing throats upstairs. He's so beautiful. Such a dreary shop I run hear. Unprepossessing. But the happy families gobbling human-filled pies and the birds chirping do help brighten things up. This place is getting more and more popular.

When she loved me, off Toy Story 2

Lucy. Sweeney missed her so. His entire body yearned for her. Her soft skin. Her beautiful yellow hair. But now she's gone. Meant to be. Never lonely. He knew that he loved her. But now she's gone. Fifteen years had gone away. Sweeney was left alone, as his former self slipping slowly away. _I will always love you. Lucy. _

**I need to say, that I almost cried while I was writing that.**

The Winner Takes it All, by ABBA

_I've won! Finally, the judge is dead! _Sweeney thought happily. _But my heart still doesn't feel whole._  
_Have I got him to myself? Lucy is dead!_ Mrs Lovett thought as the bodies dropped down. Swirled around and then the heat was overwhelming. Fire. _No! He never loved me! I lost. I can't complain. The winner takes it all. And Lucy won. I'll see you in hell, Lucy Barker. May you be happy. Sweeney. I love you. Benjamin_  
_Lucy, I miss you so. I'm so sorry. Mrs Lovett lied. I love you. But what's this pain? Finally, Lucy I will be with you once more!_

My Hands, by Leona Lewis

My hands, my friends. Your death. I'm ready for the next one. Death. Sweet death, I surrender to you. I can never be alright again. No matter how much revenge I get, Lucy, you will always be dead. This thought will never let me go. I laugh. Cold laugh, meaningless. Just another life slipping away. You wouldn't understand. Joy and sadness felt at the same time. Is that possible? Never let you go. My hands, my friends. What would I do without you. Silver, shining in the light. Thank you.

You are so Beautiful (to me), by Westlife

Oh, Mr Todd. I love you so. You. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Your eyes. Your hair. Your face. Your body. Your hands. You are as beautiful to me as your razors are to you. I wish you loved my like you love them. I love you more.

If It Kills Me, by Jason Mraz

Mrs Lovett knew that Sweeney knew she loved him. No. He knew nothing. She knew she'd be a better wife. All she wanted to do was love him. She thought this, not sure whether to smile or not.  
Sweeney was attracted to her. He did want her. No. He couldn't. But, after all they'd been through, he thought she should get her wish even if it didn't bring him happiness. He had to give in to his this feeling. All he wanted to do was love her. He smiled slightly as he sat in his black chair, waiting for the next victim.

You're my Best Friend, by Queen

"Whatever. You're all I see."  
"Mrs Lovett, I don't love you."  
"You're my sunshine. I really love you. You're more than my best friend."  
"Although I know you've stood by me through everything. I could never be what you want me to be."  
"You know you'll never be lonely. I love the things that you do."

Bodies, by Robbie Williams

"Oh, fresh supplies!" Mrs Lovett cried as she heard the muffled thump as a body hit the floor of the bake house. "We're doing well today, Nellie." She said to herself, patting the little purse resting against her breast. Pirelli's purse. Purse. That thought always made Nellie smile as it was now. He was another body, that had been put through the mincer. And what lovely pies he had made!

Final Scene, from Sweeney Todd. (Well it said don't miss any songs, and this was the next one that came up :D)

The Beadle was dead. Lucy was dead. The Judge was dead. Mrs Lovett was dead. And Sweeney Todd was dead. Hell or heaven? Where ever Sweeney went he wanted Lucy to be there, but not any of the others to be there. But what if he went to hell? Of course Lucy would go to heaven, and her sanity would be restored. Would God understand Sweeney's situation? He hoped so. Heaven. Please, please Heaven. He could apologise to Lucy. But when he had killed her he had hardly been herself. What if she wasn't restored to her old self? What if Sweeney ended up in the same place as any of the others? What would he do having to spent an eternity with Judge Turpin? And the Beadle? Even Mrs Lovett would be a curse. Forever, being followed by Mrs Lovett? If Sweeney was alive he would have shuddered of the thought. Hell. Please, please not hell. Lucy would make a beautiful angel. The yellow hair flowing behind her. What would her wings be like? White. They would be white. And her voice would ring louder than all others, sounding as beautiful and fine-tuned as the harps. Finally Benjamin and Lucy Barker would be together forever. And ever. Forever.

**And I'm done! Enjoy :D And review! Also, try it out! It's loads of fun!**


End file.
